The Mob Life
by Grimmjow Wifey 4evah
Summary: JUST READ TO FIND OUT! CUZ IM BAD AT SUMMARIES AND FEMSENA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I, Sena have lived with my Aunty Mio. I live with because my mother had died in an car accident when I was 2 and my father had abandoned me. So my Aunty Mio took me in.

My aunt is into the gang/mob biz. She and the others taught me how to use guns at seven. The most awesome thing ever!

One day an opposing member of a different mob tried to kill Aunty Mio in her sleep. But I shot him/her before he/she could finish her/his mission. Aunty Mio was so proud that we had celebrated with a cake. I became a member at 13. Ever since then I been apart of the mob.

_**2 years later…..**_

Since I'm the next heir to becoming head of the Tokyokillz mob. I'm 15 now so I have to choice a husband. Aunty Mio said that its part of tradition but I get to have the choice of choosing my husband-to-be.

'_God, thank you!' _I thought as I was presented before about 6 different boys. They are all from our allies mobs. They were ok but I only had my eyes on one particular boy. The DevilBats' son. There was something different about him. He wasn't like the others. I told Aunty Mio and she was so happy.

'_Kind of Creepy' _I thought.

Afterwards we had to get tattoos of each other name. I got his name on my left chest and he got my name on his right. Aunty Mio said that we had to do this to remember the marriage arrangement and to remember each other.

_**2 yrs. Later…..**_

"You should go to school for now on" Said Aunty Mio.

I just couldn't believe it. I have been home-schooled my whole life because Aunty Mio wanted to protect me and also so that other mobs can't hurt me during school. There are people that are brave enough to hurt children in daylight but also with the right sources you can **make ** people forget things or you could just easily **silent **them. So she decided it be better to be home-schooled because it's safer to have our own teacher to teacher me.

"Why? After all these years you want me to go to a public school? I'm 17 now? So why?" I questioned her.

"I know….I just want you to have memories to look back on and… also to just a fun time and have more friends outside the mob. Ok?" Aunty Mio said.

"I will only be there for my three year. But if that's what you want then….fine I'll do it. And besides I might have some fun" I said smiling at her. I might as well because there's no point in arguing with her.

So ended up deciding to go to Deimon High School. But before the entrance exams I had decided to study on everything I knew so far. I'm smart enough to pass it without studying but I can never know too much. After taking the exams I had to wait and wait and wait.

"Ugh! Waiting is so hard!" I complained to myself.

**Couple of days later…..**

Finally the day has came! I'm so happy! I got dressed into some skinney jeans, black tank top, my mid-high red jacket and with my black converse. When I walking to the board and I saw my number, I had noticed that people was staring at me.

'Why are they staring at me like some new shiny toy?' I thought as veins started popping out.

I took out my M-17 and shot it at people. "Stop staring" I yelled at them.

Might be a little crazy but it worked liked a charm! I just smirked and kept walking. Then I saw Mamori and I waved her over.

"So did you get in?" she asked

"Was there ever any doubt?" I replied.

She just smiled. "Oi, Sena I almost forgot to tell you!" she said mentally slapping her forehead.

"What is it?" I asked her trying to hold my laughter in.

"I advise you to stay away from Hiruma" She said.

'_Hiruma heard that somewhere. But where?'_ I thought.

"Why" I asked

"Because he's dangerous and will suck the life out of you" Mamori said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I coughed a little bit after laughing.

"Ok…ok…yea " I said sarcastically.

"I know you wont but I'm going to get your uniform" Mamori said as she went.

Then all of a sudden a guy around 5'7 came around me. Something about him looked familiar. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then Mamori came in between his' and my way.

"Hiruma, leave Sena alone. She is off limits." She said.

"Mamori, I know that you're my friend and trying to protect me… but remember **who I am **and **what I do**. I can protect myself and I'm the head of Tokyokillz" I said as I interrupted Mamori.

"But…" She said

"MAMORI DO NOT DISOBEY MY ORDERS" I yelled at her.

She shut up and kept her mouth closed. Then I turned to the person Mamori called 'Hiruma'. I wonder. Is it him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hiruma Youchii?" I blurted out without thinking.

He didn't respond to me. He just stared. He looked at my features. My long black hair with red highlights, my top heavy chest (D38), my curvy body, my honey brown colored skin and my dark chocolate eyes. I walked over to him.

Then he finally said "Yes?"

**Hiruma's POV**

"Hiruma Youchii?" said Sena that's about 4 inches shorter than me.

I wasn't paying an attention to her. I just stared at her. She was incredible. She shut up that damn manger that's over there like a puppy that just got scolded. But I remember her. Yup it's her. I can't forget her angelic looks that hides and deceives her demonic aura.

Yes, it's Sena. My wife.

"Yes?" I asked her wondering what she wanted.

**Sena's POV**

I just smirked. Yup it's him alright no doubt about it. Same demonic aura as always. I mean come on people, how could **anyone** forget that aura. I just giggled and Hiruma raised an eyebrow.

"What so funny, damn chibi?" Hiruma said directly to Sena.

"Nuthing, see you tomorrow" I said as I walk off on my way home.

As usually Aunty wasn't home. I went up to my room, plodded myself on my bed and thought about tomorrow.

'_Tomorrow will be fun' _I thought as I was taking a warm relaxing bath. Then I went to sleep.

**Next Day….**

**Sena's POV**

I woke up and got dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes basically glued to my figure but I look cute! As usual I took half of my weapons with me. I walked down the stairs to find my aunt waiting for me. She was smiling so brightly I could have gone blind.

"Have a good day and are you taking some weapons with you?" asked Aunty Mio

"Yes, I am and I will have a good day. And be safe" I said as I walked out the door.

I had run to school. I walked into class and just my luck I spotted Hiruma. When I walked in I heard whispers of my classmates asking if they were in heaven. I just smirked at that remark. The teacher introduced me to the class. The teacher told me to sit next to Hiruma.

People gasped and were scared out of their minds. Then whispers were saying:

'She's a goner' 'Why couldn't she sit by me' 'Aww poor girl she's gonna die so young' 'She's so beautiful and she got to sit by that monster'

They was acting like I was going to die or something.

'_Phf, as if! I aint dying that easily!'_ I thought.

So I walked over and sat down beside Hiruma as the teacher told me to do so. Our homeroom teacher was an history and it was so boring. I already knew what he was talking about so I put up a big book enough to hide my face. Then I dozed off for a good couple of seconds.

**Hiruma's POV**

Damn Teacher put her by me. As ever, looking good. People were saying how she was a angel and I was gonna kill her. I shut them up with a death glare. When she sat by me she smiled, then she put up a big book and went to sleep. The teacher noticed and came over and woke her up. She looked at him like she was going to kill him.

"Sena is it? STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS" he yelled at her.

I was about to kill him.

"Well I be off now" Sena said but as she was walking off that damn teacher had grabbed her. But she pulled out a M-17 and pointed at the teacher head and she was smirking.

**Sena's POV**

I looked up at the teacher who had awoken me. IT'S A SERIOUSLY BAD IDEA UNLESS YOU'RE READY FOR WAR.

"Sena, it is? STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS" he yelled at me.

I got up, yawned and stretched. "Well I be off now" I said but the teacher had grabbed me. I took out my M-17 and pointed at the teacher.

"I **advise **you to get your hands off me unless….. you want to die today?" I said the last part with my most deadly voice.

Then Hiruma came up to us. "She's with me so…" that was all Hiruma had to say and the teacher let me go. I turned around and looked at Hiruma.

**Hiruma's POV **

I stopped the damn teacher before the damn chibi shot him. I would enjoy it but I know her too much. She would have gave him an warning shot first, then second she would miss on purpose, and third then she would kill you or just give you an injury. The damn chibi turned around and just smirked at me.

Then she kissed me. Everybody in the class was shocked to see her kiss me. I deepened the kiss. Then I pressed my tongue against her lips and she gladly granted my access. After a couple of minutes I had won the battle and we pulled away from each other.

"Damn chibi what was that for?" I asked the damn chibi.

**Sena's POV **

Afterwards Hiruma asked me why I had kissed him. I giggled at him.

"Why? Oh, you don't remember our promise my deadly devil?" I asked him

He laughed at the nickname I gave him.

"How could I damn chibi? I have the reminder on my chest as you do" He said

"That is true enough. Well, my husband got anywhere fun to go to?" I asked Hiruma.

He smirked at our classmates that was scared that we were engaged. We walked around the school until we finally walked into a clubhouse. It was a football club. Then I suddenly walked into a chubby boy and almost fell but Hiruma caught me. He helped me up.

"Damn fatty! WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY WIFE?" he yelled at the boy

"I'm sorry Hiruma! Wait. WHAT?! WIFE?" The chubby boy said.

"Umm… Excuse me. Hello, I'm Sena Hiruma. I'm Hiruma's wife" I said as Hiruma wrapped his arm around my waist. Hiruma pended me to the wall and then he started kissing on my neck and lips.

"Hiruma…please stop….not now….later" I said to Hiruma.

He stopped and sat down. I came and sat beside him. Then I turned to the chubby boy.

"Umm… excuse I never got your name" I said to the chubby boy.

"Oh! My name is Kurtia Ryokun. Its nice to meet you, Hiruma-chan" Kurita said to me. I was surprised when he called me 'Hiruma-chan'.

"Its ok, Sena." Hiruma said. I just nodded in agreement. In a couple of months we'll be married. Kurtia looked so confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Sena's POV**

For a while the three of us sat there in plain silence. I was laying head against Hiruma's arm with his arm around me.

I thought 'It's so warm in Hiruma embrace'.

I noticed that Kurtia looked uncomfortable. I just looked around until Kurtia interrupted my thoughts.

"So are you going to join the football team?" Kurtia asked me.

"Umm…can girls play?" I said looking up at Hiruma.

"Yea…" he said as he was focusing on typing something.

"Well, I have played football when I was younger..." I said.

"Really?" Kurtia said he was so happy I think he was shining.

"Yea…I already know the rules so I was wondering if I could play?" I said looking at Hiruma.

He looked back at me. "You can start tomorrow but it's already late. Oi, Damn Fatty you can go home now its already 5:00pm." Hiruma said to Kurtia.

"Ok, bye Hiruma and Sena" He said as he walked off to go home.

**Hiruma's POV**

Thank you! That damn fatty was taking forever to go home. Finally, I have the damn chibi all to myself. Kekekeke….. What should I do? Hmm… so many options

**Sena's POV**

I wonder what we should do. All we been doing was sitting here.

"Hiruma?" I said as I began to sit up.

"What?" Hiruma said as he got to put up his laptop.

"Could you come home with me?" I said.

**Hiruma's POV**

I looked at Sena. WTF? Did I just go deaf? Or did I hear wrongly? No way! I can hear perfectly! I could hear 5 feet away!

"Hiruma?" said the damn chibi.

"Yea sure." I said just so happily smirking.

The damn chibi looked happy. After we got all our stuff we went to Sena's house.

_**Later At Sena's House…**_

**Sena's POV**

I opened up the door and let Hiruma in. I looked around before closing the door just in case if someone was following us. I asked Hiruma what room he wanted to be in. He chooses my room. I took him into the living room. Oh, yea! I have to tell Aunty Mio.

I went upstairs looking for her.

"Aunty Mio, I brought a friend home." I said to her if she was upstairs.

But I hadn't got a response from her. Then suddenly I hear a crash downstairs. I ran there at top speed to see Aunty Mio in a headlock by Hiruma.

'_Damn he's strong. He looks handsome…'_ I thought but I snapped myself out of my thinking.

"HIRUMA! Let her go she's my aunt" I yelled at Hiruma.

"Tsk" Hiruma said and let her go.

I rushed to her to see if she was ok. She was still breathing and acted like normal.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yea but who is he?" she questioned pointing to Hiruma.

I got up and walked towards Hiruma. I peck him on the lips. He smirked and put his arm around my waist. Aunty Mio was shocked by this.

"Sena?" was all she could say

"Aunty Mio, this is my arranged husband from when we were 15. The tattoos we got of each other names" I said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh, so you're Hiruma Youchii" She said smiling. "As usually Sena you have good taste" she finished.

I just smiled. "Thank you, I know" said Hiruma.

After talking for a bit Aunty Mio said she had to go.

"Ok be safe take care and did you eat?" I asked her.

"I did eat and I'll be care as always" She said. She kissed my cheek and left.

After Aunty Mio left, Hiruma and I just watched Jersey Shore in the living room. We were watching the episodes with all the Sammy and Ron drama. I know one thing though. They need to break up because they fight all the time.

Anyway… we sat there watching TV. I snuggled up to Hiruma 'cause I was getting cold and Hiruma is always warm. I looked up a Hiruma and he looked so…well he looked like he was _okay._

"Hiruma?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What you want damn chibi?" Hiruma said seeming annoyed.

"Umm… do you want to go out?" I asked him.

Hiruma just looked at me.

"It's only 7:30 and I don't have to be back until about 11:30. My aunt doesn't get home until Saturday which is 5 days away….. Unless… you're… scared?" I said teasing him.

"Kekekeke… Damn chibi… I'm never sacred. And are you asking me on a date?" he said teasing me back.

"Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?" I said all sassy.

"Nope, damn chibi. Let's go and you're being staying the night with me" Hiruma said smirking.

"Hmm…sounds interesting" I said as I gave Hiruma quick peck on the lips.

"Or we could go back to my place?" he said as he kissed me.

"I think we should go out first then go to your place. But…" I said before I was interrupted.

"Sena its ok lets go out first then you can come over. Ok?" Hiruma said.

"Ok, I'm gonna change and pack some clothes. Can you come help me pick out some clothes" I said as I lead Hiruma upstairs into my room. I could tell Hiruma was just smirking behind me. Same as always.

In the room

"Damn Sena you're not going to war! Unpack all of it._ Now_" Hiruma said looking at the bag I had.

Hiruma took my bag and took out my M-17, my 5 swish army knifes, 5 shotguns, 10 outfits for school, 2 pair of workout clothes, 5 pairs of underwear and bras. He took that and set it aside.

Then he took out everything else in the bag and put it away. Then the stuff he sat aside he put inside the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

**Sena's POV**

"Damn chibi, you act as though you were leaving for an eternity. Baka …" Hiruma said as he flicked my forehead

"Satan's son" I said as I punched him in the stomach.

"My bitch" Hiruma said as he smack me on the ass.

I had already changed into another outfit. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a see-through shirt.

"Hiruma I change my mind. Lets just go to your place I don't think I can wait any longer" I said as I rubbed my legs together.

Hiruma caught onto of what I was saying and pended me against the wall. Hiruma began kissing me. I pushed him away.

"we cant… well we can… just not here" I said lowly

"why?" he asked all confused.

**Hiruma's POV**

"we cant…. Well we can… just not here" Sena said as pushed me away and hurried out the bedroom doorway.

"why?" I asked curiously and confused.

Next thing I knew Sena had already left. I checked every room in the house of hers. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in the kitchen. She was no where around her house. Then suddenly my ring tone of Asking Alexandria's 'Prophecy' played. I looked at my phone to see that I got a message from Sena a minute ago. I read the message and raced out the house to rush to her.

'kekekeke….keke.. When I got there she is all mines… Imma toturement that hell out of her… kekekeke just you wait sena…' I thought as I drove crazy fast on the road.

**Sena's POV**

I walked away, got into my car, and drove away to his house. I still had the key and opened the door. I placed my stuff in Hiruma's room. I took out my sneakers and pants. I left on my see-through shirt and I put on some short-shorts. Hiruma's bed had red sheets on so I got some black rose petals and spread them across the bed. I looked at my phone to see if I got a text message from Hiruma. I didn't so I decided to send him one.

Text Message to Hiruma

Satan's Son, if you want your bitch's cookie better hurry back to your place. She's waiting for you. Hurry now! Come home to fuck your bitch, N-O-W. You only have ten minutes

- Your Bitch

I sent it to Hiruma to see had fast he would come for me. In the next 3 minutes after I sent that text. I heard the front door slam open and then Saint Son what looking at his bitch that's in need. He couldn't help but smirk

"Well hello damn chibi" Hiruma said as he took off his coat and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hello, Satan's Son." I said as I looked up to him. I got up and kissed him like I wanted to devour him.

Hiruma smack my ass and grabbed it. I moaned into the kiss. Hiruma pulled away from me. I whimpered when he did that. I really need him.

"Lay down, now" Hiruma commanded. I did as he said.

Hiruma got on top of me and grabbed me hands. He held my hands down with one hand. He leaned down kiss me and the more he leaned in, the more the kiss deepened. I loved every moment of it. Then Hiruma reached into my shirt to get to my bra. He unhooked it from the front.

His hands went into my bra. He was groping my breast hurtful. I moaned into our kiss. As we kissed I was working on getting my hands freed from my master. When I finally got a hand freed, I used it to massage Hiruma scalpel. Hiruma reluctantly moaned into the kiss and pulled away from me.

"Hiruma?" I said panting out his name.

I felt his dick hardening against my body and it didn't help that he was rubbing himself against me. I couldn't take it anymore. I want him, now. Not later. Not after more teasing.

Not a month later. Not five days later. Not tomorrow. Not four hours from now. Not 2 hour from now. Not an hour from now. I really want him. Its just too much to wait. I cant wait no more. This teasing is killing me. I might just explode from this continuous teasing my body.

"Hiruma?" I said again to get his attention

"Hmm?" he said as he looked up as he was kissing away the down to my pussy.

"I-I cant wait anymore. Please…" I said avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure? I was trying to go easy on you. But.." he said with a smirk at the end of the sentence.

**Hiruma's POV **

"But what?" Sena asked all scared of what I was about to do to her

"But if that's what you want. But then again I was never going to be gentle in the first place" I said with a smirk on my face.

I started by taking out a Swiss army knife and cut open her shirt. It would just be more work to get her to take off the shirt. Especially when she's scared of what I'm about to do to her. But it wouldn't mean a thing if she denied me.

I'm her master. So even with her denied it. I can just take it instead. I was smirking as I laid on top of her. I leaned down to capture her lips and with my hands I caressed her breast. In response I got a moan. Then she began to skirmish underneath me. I could tell that she was getting annoyed but this. That she wanted me inside her now.

"You want it?" I asked knowing full well that she did

"Ugh, yes." Sena said as she moaned from me starting to fingering her.

I had four fingers inside of her. She wiggled underneath from the pain that she was experiencing. I went very fast to temporally satisfied her needs. Then I went extremely very slow to just tease her some more.

She tied to squeeze her legs together so she could feel my fingers more inside her. But I denied her of that privilege by pushing her hips back down with my other hand. She glared and whimpered back ay me.

"Have you finally had enough?" I asked smartly as I continuously fingered her

"Ahh…ah! Yes!" Sena groan out.

"What do you want?" I said looking evilly at her skirmish body underneath !

"I-Ahhh…. I wan-ahh! Yo-ahh!" she said wearily

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up, my bitch" I said cruelly

"Satan's son, my master-AHH! I want your-AHH DICK, NOW. PLEASE" she said trashing her head around, obviously cant take me fingering her anymore.

"Good bitch" I said as I finally put my dick in her and started thrusting into her

"AHH! Hiruma! Ahh! Faster!" Sena said as she gripped the sheets around her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N To the one who said I was copying someone. Yes I was because I couldn't think of a good name but I have one now. So I'll be changing it. The name is Kira Shirayuki. The name comes from a neko character that I was drawing. So yea I'll go back and change it when I get the chance.

**Sena's Pov**

I'm loving every moment of this. Every moment of Hiruma in me. He knows how long it been without him. He makes every part of my soul so damn happy.

"Hiruma…. Ah ah ah… Hiruma please" I said through my moaning….

I cant take this anymore. I want to cum so badly. Hiruma is driving my body insane. I don't think I can hold out anymore to wait for his word.

"I-ah ah! I cant take this anymore. Please let me-ah ah!" I said thrashing my head and grasping the sheets around me.

"Your all most there? Hehehehe. I guess you can cum.." Hiruma said teasing me.

He knows damn well that I cant cum without his permission. Why must he tease me so?

"AH!" I couldn't hold back so I came.

Hiruma thrusted into me once more and came inside me. That was the best sex ever. After we caught are breathe I started to think to ask Hiruma something but I was scared of his reposne.

Hiruma must have saw me staring at him because he said "what is it damn chibi?"

**Hiruma's pov **

As we sat there and caught our breathe I noticed the damn chubby staring at me. I waited for her to spit it out. But she wasn't any time soon so I had to wrestle it out of her.

"What is it damn chibi?" I said as she snapped out of her concentration.

"Well Hiruma…" sena started to say

"Ugh spit it out my bitch" I said starting to get restless.

"Well Satan's son…I love you Hiruma… and I'm just so happy" she said while smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smirk and said "I love you too damn chibi".

**Next day…**


End file.
